The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser provided with a dual-purpose safety device, and in particular a fluid dispenser having a safety device providing safety both in transport and in first-use.
The term "transport safety" is used to refer to a device which prevents untimely or accidental actuation of the dispenser, particularly while it is being transported. The term "first-use safety" is used to refer to a device which informs the user whether the fluid dispenser has already been used for the first time.
Transport safety devices for fluid dispensers are well known in the state of the art. In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,148,806 and 3,402,862 disclose transport safety devices in which actuation of the dispenser is prevented by pivoting a portion of the pushbutton into a locking position, and to actuate the dispenser, it is necessary for said pushbutton to be pivoted back into its unlocking position. In the locking position, a portion of the pushbutton bears against a fixed element of the dispenser, thereby preventing any actuation of said pushbutton. When the pushbutton is moved into its unlocking position, it no longer co-operates with said fixed element of the dispenser and the pushbutton can be actuated to dispense the fluid.
First-use safety devices, also referred to as "guarantee", devices, are also known in the state of the art. For example, document FR-2 697 505 discloses the use of an external ring placed around the actuator member of the dispenser, said ring including a tongue that must be torn off before first use of the dispenser, with the external ring being removable once the tongue has been torn off, thereby enabling the dispenser to be actuated.
Those two distinct devices nevertheless give rise to complication in the manufacture and the assembly of dispensers, and they therefore increase cost.